


peanut butter vibes

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, also the title has literally no meaning or relevance i just ripped it from a song, i just mashed the two things they requested together to make the Ultimate Gift lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even dragon tamers have to take a break once in a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeraNelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeraNelia/gifts).



Gary had practically been  _born_ for this job. Even when he was smaller, he had that gravitational pull towards the more caring aspect of tending to the beats that roamed the skies-- Caring for dragons had always been something for him to keep his hands busy, something that he could enjoy. Of course, back in his later but younger years, he had not been a dragon caretaker, but a dragon tamer. He supposed this was mostly due to his long-term rivalry with a certain Ash Ketchum, pushing aside his yearning of the life of a caretaker to tame the large beasts.

Of course, back then if one were to claim he would end up dating said Ash Ketchum, he would have scoffed in their face. It still sort of felt surreal at times to be sharing his home with the darker-skinned boy, to wake up every morning with him usually almost fell-off the mattress of the bed, to go to bed with his head on Ash's chest. A good sort of surreal, however. A surreal that made him happy. He would be spitting lies if he said that, perhaps, he was not a tiny bit sappy.

 Gary sat on a bench near the dragon docks, warming his hands against the bite of the cold winter air in the pockets of his jacket. "Damn Ketchum, always running late getting his dragon here on time when it's cold outside," He grumbled to himself, rolling his eyes. "Can't ever catch a break when you've been assigned to take care of an asshole's dra-"

"Your asshole  _boyfriend's_ dragon." came a voice filled with amusement as with a loud noise, a small-ish dragon covered in soft yellow scales docked the area, and a tan tamer unmounted it. Ash gave a grin as he walked right on over with a slight spring in his step, carding fingers through messy black locks and offering the rope that kept his dragon secure to Gary. "And it was you who wanted to caretake my dragon! You volunteered!"

"Because if you were left to your own devices, this dragon would probably be dead." Gary countered, withdrawing one hand from the pocket of his jacket to take the rope firmly in his hand, tying it loosely around his wrist to keep it there safely. "You sure do like to remind me that I made the decision to date a total loser, don't you? Every time you say it I think I might regret it just a little more."

A laugh sounded from Ash's lips, mischief sparkling in his brown eyes. "You were the one who asked me out, you know! So this is entirely your fault." He laid a hand on his hip, his grin widening. "It's Christmas time, why are you being such a grinch? There's, like, lights and stuff. And Mom makes hot chocolate." He said with a wistful sigh while Gary crossed his arms over his chest with a snort through his nose.

"Plus, there's mistletoe." Ash continued to hum, stepping closer to his boyfriend and his grin taking on a mischievous undertone. "If you needed an excuse to kiss me silly, now's your chance." He fished down into his pocket and held a single plant of mistletoe between his fingers, raising his arm high to dangle it between their heads. Gary let out a strangled noise of surprise, then huffed. Laughed softly.

"You're awful and I hate you, Ketchum." The dragon caretaker muttered under his breath before reaching arms over to drape over his shoulders and link together behind Ash's head, leaning forward to press lips to lips. Yeah. Yeah, okay, he was sappy. However. He was happy. And he continued to be happy as their kiss ended, and he jabbed Ash in the ribs, and they walked off to the dragon stables to tie up his dragon with their hands linked and snow beginning to fall.

Yeah. He was happy as could be, honestly.


End file.
